


Discuss what if...

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discuss what if...

**Author's Note:**

> This started life as a drabble and got expanded because you can never have enough porn. Birthday fic for phoebesmum.

**Discuss "What if..."**

This isn’t supposed to happen, thought Dan, supporting himself at the urinal with one hand on the wall. I’m nineteen, I’m an intern, this guy is supposed to be my unrequited crush, something to keep the summer interesting. He’s not supposed to be giving me those eyes. God, those eyes! Finishing, he zipped up his jeans and turned to wash his hands looking at his reflection in the tiny mirror above the basin. You can tell this isn’t a gay bar, he thought ruefully. He stared at himself, wondering what this man saw in him. He saw dark hair cut short at the sides but left long enough on top so that it curved down over his face, obliterating one eye. A sharp nose, only just grown into, the one remaining eye wide, nearly black, inviting, and expressive, almost bee-sting lips. Dan parted them slightly, flicking his tongue out, making them glisten, he imagined them parting further, wrapping themselves around the guy’s cock and his reflection stared back, wanton. I’d better get back, he thought and his stomach fluttered with butterflies born of exhilarated terror.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and headed back into the bar. It seemed to be even busier; it wasn’t possible to see the bar any more. For a second anxious he pushed through the crowd, scanning. He let out his breath. It was OK. There he was, still sitting at the bar, heels tucked under the stool, hands wrapped around his beer, trying to find the secrets of the universe inside the glass. Dan smiled. He doesn’t get the concept of cold beer, he thought. Too much time in Germany. He slid onto his seat.

“Hey.”

“Hey! Thought you’d disappeared for good.”

“Would I?” Dark eyes regarded his own.

“I don’t know, would you?” Now or never. Dan let his lips part, he lowered his eyelids then opened them wide, his heart gave a thunk as his eyes met Casey’s. He felt naked.

“No.” It was simple but it was enough. Dan saw Casey’s pupils dilate in response and knew he hadn’t been wrong.

“I’m tired,” announced Casey, eyes never leaving Dan’s face. “Work tomorrow. Maybe we should…”

“Yeah,” agreed Dan, smoothly picking up the role he was supposed to play. “Look, it’s miles to my room; can I crash at yours?”

“Sure.” And that was all it took.

They made it through the door. Dan was so proud that they made it through the door. From the second Casey had agreed to take him home his skin had been itching, his hands straining to be allowed to touch, to stroke, to grip, to squeeze, his lips to kiss, to bite, to suck. But some form of propriety had to be observed. Why? And they had restrained themselves until they got to Casey’s apartment. Casey’s mouth hot and wet against his was the key that unlocked Dan’s impatient body. He kissed back with fervour, opening his mouth to allow Casey in, his own tongue darting out to lick the delicate underside of Casey’s lips, to taste him. One arm circled Casey’s neck, the fingers kneading warm skin, pulling him closer, the other was around Casey’s waist, the blind hand searching for a resting place, thumb snagging on jeans creating a shadowy gap between cotton and skin, a dark hiding place for Dan’s hand. Casey pressed against him and Dan could feel the hard ridge that matched his own, his breath hitched and he heard a small sound, like the mewl of a hungry kitten. God, did he really sound like that? Casey’s arm grasped Dan firmly by the waist and he began walking him backwards, kicking the bedroom door open without allowing Dan’s lips to leave his. The bedroom. It seemed so…proper? Improper? A tiny part of Dan’s practical brain began to reassert itself.

“We can’t…” gasped Dan as Casey’s teeth dragged against the tender skin of his neck.

“Can’t what?” Casey’s voice was guttural, laced with heat and desire, his hands curled around Dan’s hips, holding him with almost obscene delicacy.

“What if..?” Dan struggled to corral his thoughts, his synapses short-circuiting, synaesthetic, each touch a colour, each sound a taste, each taste a sound.

“Tomorrow, if you decide it’s a mistake,” he panted. “What then?”

“Not a mistake,” Casey abandoned Dan’s neck and began his long descent. Dan groaned, hard beyond measure. On his knees, Casey placed his hand flat against the bulge in Dan’s jeans, the heel of his palm pressing subtly, rhythmically into the blue cotton. Dan gasped at the contact, only two degrees of separation between them. With his other hand Casey flipped Dan’s belt from its loop and began to unbuckle it. Hand unsteady he fumbled and Dan reached out to help; skin touching skin sending sparks of electricity through him. Impatient now, Casey undid only the top two buttons before tugging pants and boxers down towards Dan’s ankles.

Standing there, cotton and silk tangled around his shoe-encased feet, shirt crumpled, cock flaunting its presence Dan thought he should feel ridiculous, but Casey’s round eyes, thumbs caressing his hip bones, mouth parting and coming closer, all this, this glorified him. As Casey’s mouth closed around his cock, Dan closed his eyes and knew that heaven had come to earth. He tried hard to think coherently, to log each moment, each physical sensation for posterity. He wanted to be able to return to this approximation of perfection but he could already sense its intangibility, his inability to do anything more than _feel_. Strange to be mourning something so good whilst experiencing it. Hot, liquid metal pooled deep in Dan’s groin as Casey’s tongue swirled round the tip of Dan’s penis. Fire burned behind Dan’s eyes as Casey’s hand replaced his mouth which sought new horizons, softly sucking Dan’s testicles into its warm embrace. Electricity sizzled in Dan’s fingertips as Casey’s finger stroked the tiny path that led to the last taboo. Dan could feel his balls tighten and Casey’s hands one firm, one delicate conducted a crescendo of sensation with such skill that Dan had to groan,

“Casey, I’m gonna…”

And Casey’s mouth was back on Dan’s cock, taking it deep, rubbing the head along the ridged roof. Dan almost buckled with the escalating tension, gripping Casey’s shoulders, white knuckled he came, hot and hard, the pleasure doubled by watching Casey’s lascivious expression as he sucked Dan dry.

Panting, Casey knelt at Dan’s feet, looking up at him with a wide, almost bemused, smile. Dan, still somewhere between the stars and the ground, answered the smile with his own. He grabbed Casey’s hands and yanked him to his feet, twisting and pushing him onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes, Dan stepped out of his clothes, pulling his shirt over his head. He saw Casey lick his lips at the sight of his naked body and grinned.

“Your turn.” Dan laughed at the alacrity with which Casey complied. Still standing he admired the long, lean body that lay exposed before him, cock hard and almost apoplectic with desire. He lay down on top of Casey, nudging his knees apart and lying between them, shivering as skin matched skin along the length of their bodies. He could feel Casey’s hardness pressing into his stomach. He kissed Casey’s lips once, gently, then began to work his way down his body, soft touches mixed with harder nips, nails in yielding flesh, taking him, marking his territory. Casey responded with little moans, restless movement and bristling hair. And, as Dan licked his way up Casey’s inner thigh, with a breathless mantra.

“Danny, Danny, Danny, Danny…” It was with this in his ears that Dan hungrily took Casey’s cock into his mouth. It was with this in his ears that he explored the unfamiliar sensations, the springy hardness of the flesh, the smoothness of the head, the taste and smell of sweat, musk, desire, and something more, indefinably Casey. It was with this in his ears that he felt Casey’s hands clutching at his head, thighs rising and trembling. It was with this in his ears that he felt hot spurts against the back of his throat, sliding down warm and salty, taking part of Casey as far inside him as it was possible to go.

Limp with exertion Dan flopped next to Casey.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey yourself.”

Casey shifted onto his side tugging Dan over to face him. As their eyes met Dan suddenly realised what it was they were doing. Casey was right, it was not a mistake: it was a beginning.


End file.
